customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney in Concert 2001 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:0:DC31:5667:D27A-20180819020121
]] opens in Paris.]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Events *Disney acquires Saban Entertainment during production of Saban's ''Power Rangers: Wild Force. **Disney also buys a stake in Saban's French subsidiary Saban International Paris, which renames itself to SIP Animation in October. *Lasse Åberg inaugurated the Åbergs Museum. Theatrical releases *January 1 - Beauty and the Beast (IMAX Special Edition) *January 18 - Snow Dogs (Miramax Films) *January 25 - The Count of Monte Cristo (Touchstone Pictures) *February 15 - Return to Never Land *March 29 - The Rookie *April 5 - Big Trouble (Touchstone Pictures) *April 26 - Frank McKlusky, C.I. (Touchstone Pictures) *June 21 - Lilo & Stitch is released to positive reviews and commercial success. *July 12 - Reign of Fire (Touchstone Pictures) *July 26 - The Country Bears *August 2 - Signs (Touchstone Pictures) *August 22 - Sleeping Beauty (re-issue) *September 20 - Spirited Away *September 27 - Sweet Home Alabama (Touchstone Pictures) *October 4 - Moonlight Mile (Touchstone Pictures) *October 11 - Tuck Everlasting *November 1 - The Santa Clause 2 *November 27 - Treasure Planet is released to positive reviews but commercial failure. *December 13 - The Hot Chick (Touchstone Pictures) *December 19 - 25th Hour (Touchstone Pictures) *December 25 - The Lion King (IMAX Special Edition) *December 27 - Chicago (Miramax Films) Shorts *February 12 - John Henry *February 15 - Pluto's Fledgling (re-release) Television *January 12 - Teamo Supremo premieres on ABC. *January 30 - The Book of Pooh Season 2 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *June 7 - Kim Possible premieres on the Disney Channel. *September 2 (Labor Day) - House of Mouse Season 3 premeires on Toon Disney with 18 new episodes in a 9-hour all night marathon known as "Night of 1000 Toons". *September 3 - Jim Henson's Bear in the Big Blue House Live! Surprise Party (Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Jim Henson Home Entertainment) premieres on Playhouse Disney. *September 9 - Bear in the Big Blue House Season 4 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *September 14 - Fillmore! premieres on ABC Kids. *Fall - The Disney Channel, Playhouse Disney and Toon Disney receive a new on-air look simultaneously. Theme parks *March 16 - Walt Disney Studios Park, the second theme park at Disneyland Paris, opens. *June 2 - Journey into Imagination with Figment opens *October 7 - A Bug's Land opens at Disney's California Adventure Home video releases VHS & DVD releases *January 8 **''The Book of Pooh: A Valentine for Eeyore **The Color of Friendship'' **''Miracle in Lane 2'' **''Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century'' **''Zenon: The Zequel'' **''Motocrossed'' *January 15 **''Bubble Boy'' (Touchstone Home Entertainment) **''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' *January 29 - Atlantis: The Lost Empire *February 12 - Peter Pan: Special Edition *February 19 - Rolie Polie Olie: Tooth on the Loose and Growing Upsie Daisy *February 26 - Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (Dimension Home Entertainment) *March 5 **''Double Teamed'' **''Jett Jackson: The Movie'' **''Jumping Ship'' *March 11 - We Are Family A Musical Message For All (Premeire) and Rolie Polie Olie: An Easter Egg-Stravaganza *March 12 **''Nixon: Collector's Edition'' (Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment) **''New Port South'' (DVD only; Touchstone Home Entertainment) *March 19 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *April 2 **''Three Men and a Little Lady'' **''Three Men and a Baby'' **''Ruthless People'' **''Taking Care of Business'' *April 9 - High Heels and Low Lifes (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *April 16 **''The Man Who Wasn't There'' (Touchstone Home Entertainment) **''Texas Rangers'' (Dimension Home Entertainment) *April 23 **''Angels in the Outfield'' **''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' *May 7 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: 25th Anniversary Edition *May 14 **''Snow Dogs'' **''Oliver & Company: Special Edition'' **''Corky Romano'' (DVD only; Touchstone Home Entertainment) *May 28 **''The Book of Pooh: Fun with Make Believe'' and Fun with Manners **''Rolie Polie Olie: Telling the Truth'' and Round Pal, Square Friend **''Rascal'' **''The Journey of Natty Gann'' **''Cheetah'' *June 4 **''Hocus Pocus'' **''Muppet Treasure Island'' **''V.I. Warshawski'' *June 18 **''Max Keeble's Big Move'' **''The Shipping News'' (Miramax Home Entertainment) *July 9 **''The Royal Tenenbaums'' (Touchstone Home Entertainment) **''Amélie'' (Miramax Home Entertainment) *July 23 - The Great Mouse Detective *August 13 **''Beaches'' **''Cocktail'' **''Another Stakeout'' **''Birthday Girl'' (Miramax Home Entertainment) *August 20 - Return to Never Land *August 27 **''The Rookie'' **''The Book of Pooh: Just Say BOO!'' **''Winnie the Pooh: Frankenpooh and Spookable Pooh Double Feature DVD'' *September 3 **''Aspen Extreme'' **''Captain Ron'' **''Indian Summer'' **''Ernest Goes to Camp'' **''Ernest Goes to Jail'' **''Ernest Scared Stupid'' **''New Port South'' (VHS only; Touchstone Home Entertainment) *September 10 - The Count of Monte Cristo (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *September 17 **''Monsters, Inc.'' **''40 Days and 40 Nights'' (Miramax Home Entertainment) **''Stolen Summer'' (Miramax Home Entertainment) *October 8 **''Beauty and the Beast: Platinum Edition'' **''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' **''Houseguest'' **''Jungle 2 Jungle'' **''Out Cold'' (Touchstone Home Entertainment) **''Big Trouble'' (Touchstone Home Entertainment) **''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *October 15 - Sorority Boys (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *October 29 - The Santa Clause: Special Edition *November 12 **''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas: Special Edition'' **''Bad Company'' (Touchstone Home Entertainment) **''The Importance of Being Earnest'' (Miramax Home Entertainment) *November 19 **''Frank McKlusky, C.I.'' (Touchstone Home Entertainment) **''Reign of Fire'' (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *November 26 - Undisputed (Miramax Home Entertainment) *December 3 **''Lilo & Stitch'' **''Walt Disney Treasures'' *December 17 - The Country Bears Direct-to-video releases *February 12 - American Legends *February 26 - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *March 19 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *June 18 - Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch *July 23 - Tarzan & Jane *August 13 - Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender Of Fun *September 3 - Mickey's House of Villains *November 5 - Very Merry Christmas Songs *November 12 - Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year Video games *January 15 - Disney Learning Kindergarten for PC *March 29 - Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge for Windows (Europe only). *May 6 - Wiggle Bay for PC (USA only) *July 9 - Search for the Secret Keys *August 9 - Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse for GameCube *August 10 - The Book of Pooh: A Story Without a Tail for PC. *August 13 - Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse for GameCube; Disney's Magical Quest Starring Mickey & Minnie for Game Boy Advance. *September 17 - Kingdom Hearts for PlayStation 2. *October 9 - Disney Golf for PlayStation 2. *October 10 - Wiggle Bay for PC (Australia only) *November 5 - **''PK: Out of the Shadows'' for PlayStation 2 and GameCube **''Disney Sports Football'' for Game Boy Advance. *November 11 - Disney Sports Soccer for Game Boy Advance. *November 15 - Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist for Game Boy Advance. *November 17 - **''Disney Sports Skateboarding'' for GameCube and Game Boy Advance **''Disney Sports Soccer'' for GameCube. *November 23 - Disney Sports Basketball for Game Boy Advance. *December 8 - Disney Sports Football for GameCube. Music *January 29 - More Songs from Jim Henson's Bear in the Big Blue House *March 12 - Songs from The Book of Pooh *June 11 - ''Lilo & Stitch'' (soundtrack) *August 27 - Monsters, Inc. Scream Factory Favorites *September 10 - Bear's Holiday Celebration People Births *February 5 - Davis Cleveland (actor) *April 8 - Skai Jackson (actress) *April 29 - Grace Kaufman (actress) *May 6 - Emily Alyn Lind (actress) *June 2 - Madison Hu (actress and singer) *June 17 - Merit Leighton (actress) *August 30 - Raffey Cassidy (actress) *September 27 - Jenna Ortega (actress) *September 30 - Levi Miller (actor) *October 16 - Madeleine Curry (actress) Deaths *January 7 - Avery Schreiber (comedian and actor) *January 17 - Queenie Leonard (actress and singer) *January 21 - Peggy Lee (actress and singer) *February 9 - Judson Pratt (actor) *February 22 - Chuck Jones (animator) *February 27 - Spike Milligan (actor and comedian) *March 14 - Gordon Gordon (author) *March 27 - Milton Berle (comedian and actor) *March 27 - Dudley Moore (actor, comedian, composer and musician) *May 6 - Bill Days (actor) *May 11 - Bill Peet (writer) *July 8 - Ward Kimball (animator) *July 23 - Leo McKern (actor) *July 26 - Buddy Baker (composer) *October 3 - Bruce Paltrow (director and producer) *October 29 - Glenn McQueen (digital animation supervisor and Pixar supervising character animator) *November 3 - Jonathan Harris (actor) *November 18 - James Coburn (actor) *November 22 - Parley Baer (American radio, television and film actor) Character debuts *January 12 - Captain Crandall, Rope Girl, Skate Lad, Governor Kevin, The Chief, Jean, Mrs. Woolingantz, Baron Blitz, Technor *January 19 - The Birthday Bandit *January 26 - Le Poodle, Madame Snake *February 15 - Jane, Danny, Edward, Nana II, Octopus *February 16 - Helius Inflato *February 22 - Laser Pirate *March 28 - Sora, Riku and Kairi *June 7 - Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade, Bonnie Rockwaller, Middleton High School Cheerleaders, Josh Mankey, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Gil Moss, Steve Barkin, Señor Senior, Senior, Señor Senior, Junior *June 21 - Stitch, Lilo Pelekai, Nani Pelekai, Dr. Jumba, Pleakley, Gantu, David Kawena, Cobra Bubbles, Grand Councilwoman, Mertle Edmonds, Elena, Teresa, Yuki, DNAmy *July 12 - Duff Killigan *July 28 - Beary Barrington, Ted Bedderhead, Fred Bedderhead *September 6 - Monique *September 9 - Annette, Miss Maxwell, Moss, Luke, Rita, Keisha, Rocko, Ferret Jeeter *September 13 - Monkey Fist *September 14 - Cornelius Fillmore, Ingrid Third *November 27 - Jim Hawkins, John Silver, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Sarah Hawkins, B.E.N., Captain Amelia, Mr. Arrow, Captain Nathaniel Flint, Billy Bones, Scroop